


小淫兔

by Supernongnong_young



Category: all nong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	小淫兔

林彦俊*陈立农  
校霸*校草，不要在意剧情，只是辆车  
黄暴预警，OOC预警，诱受预警

清爽的黑发，整洁的校服，挺拔的身形，阳光的笑脸，连手指甲都永远修剪得干干净净的满分男孩陈立农，是所有人眼中的陈立农。  
而另一面的陈立农只有林彦俊能看，做的时候他也很喜欢恶趣味地问“诶会长，如果女生们知道她们心中的满分校草在男人身下那么爽会怎么样？”这样的问题。  
小白兔？不存在的，只有小淫兔。

林彦俊真的爱死了陈立农被自己压在学生会主席办公室的大沙发上的样子，光是乖乖崽蹬掉校裤的样子就已经足够引人犯罪，加上每次小兔子欲迎还拒的眼神和无谓的挣扎反抗更是激起人的施虐欲———不过这一次让人夹着跳蛋上课是因为他真的很生气陈立农居然敢不顾自己的警告单独和那个女副会长开会。  
陈立农一瘸一拐用很诡异的走路姿势走上楼梯，迎面碰到很多认识的同学，看他面色潮红，直冒汗，想要上来关心他，却被他躲过去了。  
陈立农一咬牙，加快步伐来到林彦俊的班级，维持着校草的笑容叫林彦俊出来，并带他去了四楼基本没人去的楼道说：“把那个东西拿出来。”  
林彦俊挑了挑眉:“哦？什么东西啊，会长大人您这是什么意思？”  
陈立农看着眼前的人一副无所谓的样子，正想大声骂他一句烂人，后穴的跳蛋却突然猛烈的跳动起来，陈立农腿一软就要倒向前去。林彦俊一把抱住摇摇欲坠的陈立农，低头在人耳边呼气:“坚持不住就说出来嘛。”  
由于抱着的姿势过于亲密，陈立农已经感觉到林彦俊的生理变化，陈立农借着林彦俊的力站起来，一手摸上林彦俊的重要部位，笑的一脸隐忍又无害“彼此彼此”。  
“办公室还是天台？”林彦俊真的是仗着好看的皮囊耍流氓的，问这个句子问得好像就是中午吃什么一样轻巧还带点绅士的愉悦。  
陈立农瞪他一眼，虽然通红的脸和含水的眼睛毫无攻击力，“办公室…”  
天台虽然也没监控但是开放式的环境真的突破了陈立农羞耻的底线，上次被按在格网上冲撞的经历现在想起来依然难以启齿。  
林彦俊趁过道上没人把陈立农抱进学生会主席办公室，然后他大摇大摆地坐在皮椅上，“累，你自己取给我看”  
陈立农被林彦俊放到办公桌上，一抬眼就看到林彦俊一脸得意的笑容，陈立农忍不住心里骂了句“操，你他妈给我等着” ，也不管不顾林彦俊直勾勾的视线，直接把已经到脚踝的裤子一甩，屈起修长的双腿，伸手去触碰那隐私的地方。  
陈立农强硬的伸进一只手指试了试，没有润滑过的后穴迎来异物的痛感把陈立农逼得皱起了眉头，在尝试了几遍进不去后，略有些羞耻的抬头看看林彦俊:“喂，你不会连润滑剂都没有准备吧！”  
林彦俊啧了一声三步并作两步站到陈立农跟前，还没等陈立农发问扬起巴掌拍了一下他的屁股，陈立农吃痛地吸了一口气“疼”。  
林彦俊那瞬间觉得全身的气血都往下腹涌对着这个妖精的屁股又打了几下，陈立农全身最有肉的地方就是校裤掩盖着的翘臀了，“疼就忍着，你以为这是奖励还是惩罚？而且…”林彦俊压低声音凑到陈立农耳边，“你看这不就润滑了吗…会长你湿了哦。”  
光是被打几巴掌就能湿，不是极品是什么。  
陈立农喘了一声，继续伸手试图自己取跳蛋。林彦俊不说话，眼睛紧盯着他搅弄后穴的手指，喉间一阵干涩难耐，被肠液打湿的手指来回翻搅仿佛在触摸自己胯下那根硬得发疼的性器。  
陈立农见他直勾勾的眼神知道他按耐不住，眉头一挑双腿往两边分得更开 嘴里刻意溢出暧昧的低吟“呜...手指插的不爽...”  
好不容易陈立农把跳蛋取出来了，离开小穴时“啵”的一声让陈立农忍不住脸红，他眨眨眼看着林彦俊，脸上一半清纯一半欲望。  
再忍下去真不知道是在惩罚陈立农还是惩罚自己，林彦俊示意陈立农过来躺在沙发上，解开自己的裤子用硬得发痛的性器抵在陈立农大腿根部，“手指不爽，那你想要什么？啊？”  
“我…我想要我们校霸的大肉棒，能把我艹出水的那种。”陈立农看着林彦俊隐忍的神色，故意用言语来刺激着人，林彦俊看人嘴上扬起的坏笑，一个气急就冲了进去:“嗯？小淫兔现在还懂得诱惑我了啊？从哪学的啊？”林彦俊边说边扶着小孩的腰狠狠的冲撞。  
陈立农一瞬间腰就软了下去但性器却颤巍巍硬了起来，被调教得无比敏感的身体贪婪地迎接着林彦俊的进入。  
“小淫兔，看看你下面出了多少水，嗯？”林彦俊拉起人按着他脑袋强迫他看着两人结合处，肠液淫水混杂着被男人性器抽插间被打成一圈圈白沫。  
陈立农虽是个脸皮薄的人但心里淫荡的心思多的很，此刻也顾不上自己的面子放开了胆扭腰摆臀，凑上去舔着林彦俊喉结要他再快点，肉穴引诱般夹紧。  
然而这样的勾引简直是致命的，林彦俊掐着陈立农的腰狠狠地刺入，速度之快力度之大还专门顶着对方的前列腺让陈立农没几下就招架不住了，身上一层薄薄的汗。  
“唔…慢…慢点…”陈立农被撞得完整的话都说不出来，可是被粗大的性器捅真的又痛又爽，他忍不住把腿张得更开了一点，嘴上喊着慢点但是身体却食髓知味地换了更方便林彦俊的姿势。  
身上人每次都被他媚眼如丝的样子勾得眼睛都红了，林彦俊一边大力地揉搓着小淫兔的胸让人嗯嗯呜呜地点头一边一下一下狠狠地撞击。  
“陈立农你今天只能靠后面高潮，我要你记住女生是没法这样满足你的！”  
林彦俊一下一下凿开湿软的肠壁往最深处顶弄寻找着最能令这小淫兔边哭叫求饶边自觉掰开屁股要他再用力的敏感点，被狠狠擦碾过敏感点那一刻陈立农几乎是整个人颤抖起来，腰背挺起像拉满弦的弓，“啊啊...彦俊...再顶那里...顶我敏感点啊啊呜！”  
林彦俊掐着细腰往自己胯下按，抽插的动作力度又猛又狠像打桩机不断深入着已经痉挛的肠道。  
他知道陈立农快要高潮，拉着人抬起一条腿架在肩上进行最后的顶弄，这个半侧躺的体位令陈立农崩溃不已，男人的肉棒仿佛要搅烂自己的五脏六腑，眼泪口水失禁般淌着“呜呜呜...要被你插射啊啊啊...插射了啦...”话音刚落腰腹猛的抽搐，随后高潮宛如浪般拍打过来。整个人被抛至深海处无法自拔，林彦俊咒骂一声随之射了出来，滚烫的精液浇在饥渴迫切的肠壁烫的陈立农又小小高潮，无人问津的前端竟喷出一小股尿液，林彦俊见状俯下身给失神的人送去一个腻吻：“现在才刚开始哦，小淫兔”。

那天陈立农缺席了整个下午的课，最后出办公室时嗓子都是哑的，整个人软软地靠在林彦俊肩膀上。  
最后的结局就是陈立农再也不敢和女生单独开会了，第二周有女生邀请校草一起看宣讲会PPT有没有要修改的东西时，陈立农几乎是被吓得弹开了一步连连摆手，“你发邮件就好”。

END


End file.
